


Families Take the Watchpoint

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Capture the Flag, Dating, Fluff, Kids, Lesbians, Visiting Family, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Yoga, families, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Overwatch is having a Family Week where agents can invite their loved ones to come stay with them.





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcannon that Zarya has this super feminine girlfriend and figured that this story would be the best way to work her into any of my stories. I hope you like it. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

As Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, and Ana Amari walked into the room the chatter in the room went silent. Everyone was wondering what was going on, it wasn’t very common for them to have joint meetings between Overwatch and Blackwatch agents. Whatever was happening, it had to be big. Jack took his place behind the podium with Ana on his right and Gabe on his left, “I’m sure many of you here are wondering what’s going on. Well, we’ve decided, that we would try something new this year. I know what many of you have loved ones that you don’t get to see enough because of the nature of the job. Well since construction on the newly renovated guest wing is complete, we thought this would be a good time to make this announcement. In two weeks’ time, we are going to be having a family visiting week.” Jack paused as a loud cheer broke out amongst the room.

Agents whooped, clapped and talked excitedly to one another. This went on for a few minutes until Ana started speaking, “Just to clarify,” she started, pausing to make sure everyone was listening again, “By family, we don’t just mean flesh and blood. We’re also including partners as family in this case as well”. She could see the pure joy on some of the agents’ faces that their partners would be able to join them for a week.

However, before the room could break out into another round of cheers Gabriel started speaking, “With that being said, we cannot guarantee the lack of missions for the week that they are here, so you may be called out to do little things here and there. So please have a list of people submitted to Commander Amari, by end of day tomorrow for approval. Any questions?”

“So how exactly are supposed to keep everyone entertained?” Questioned Torbjörn “It's not as if the base has many things for children to enjoy”

“We’re in the process of planning all kinds of fun events to help keep your loved ones entertained for their stay here. So please let them know that they should bring gym clothes, swimsuits, some dressier clothes and stuff along those lines” replied Jack.

“While we don’t have a full list of events right now some of the things we do have planned include morning yoga with Dr. Ziegler, there is going to be different theme nights down in Skyhold. For younger children,” Ana added, looking at Torbjörn, “We’ve planned a scavenger hunt around the base and we’re in the process of planning a couple afternoon movies. These are just a couple of the things we have planned for your loved one. Agent Oneida from Strike Team Delta has graciously offered to help with the planning”

“Well it was this or paperwork,” she called out from the crowd, “This seemed like a more fun than pushing papers until I can return to active duty. Stupid stitches” she muttered the last part under her breath.

Gabriel stepped back up to the mic, “Just to recap, please have your list of visiting loved ones submitted to Commander Amari by end of day tomorrow. That’ll be all”

Tracer was walked into her room and flopped down on to her bed, “This is going to be so much fun,” she thought to herself, “She was luckier than most, she got to see Emily pretty often compared to other agents. She had been cleared to visit the base on several occasions. Torbjörn got a kick out of talking about engineering with her” the ringing of her phone brought her back to reality and she smiled when she saw the caller ID, “Hey love, I was just thinking about you. We just got back from this briefing and in two weeks were having family week. Its where agents get to bring their loved ones to the base for a week and they have all kinds of fun events going on. They even planned a yoga night!” She finished excitedly, “You’re going to come, right?”. The pair talked on the phone for another half an hour before Emily had to go. Each content with the thought that they were going to see each other much sooner than either one had thought.

Zayra paced around her room trying to decide what to do, “On one hand it would be great to see Arabella, but on the other hand she hasn’t told anyone at Overwatch,” she thought to herself, “Screw it,” she picked up the phone and called her girlfriend, “Hey baby, how are you?” She waited for her to tell her all about her day before asking what was on her mind, “Hey Bella? Overwatch is having family week in two weeks’ time and I was wondering if… well, you wanted to come?”

“Of course I wanna come!” she replied excitedly over the phone, “I would love to meet the people you consider family!”

“You would? I haven’t told them about us yet, but thought this would be a good time to it”.

“Well duh, I want to meet them! Besides from everything you’ve told me about them I don’t think this is even going to be a big deal. They’ll just make a big deal that you didn’t tell them you were seeing anyone. Remember when Tracer brought Emily home for the first time?”

“You’re right,” admitted Zarya with a sigh, “I’ll fill out the form and see you in two weeks. Oh, and babe? They have all kinds of event plans, so bring gym clothes, fancier clothes, and all that stuff. I love you and I’ll see you in two weeks”. She hung up the phone and started filling out the form.

Torbjörn walked out of the meeting phone already in head to call his wife, “Min favorit, gather the children, Overwatch is doing family week two weeks from now and I want you and the kids to come up. And yes before you ask I did look into what they would have for entertainment for the children and they are planning different events for the kids. So make sure to pack stuff they can run around it and something nicer just in case. I can’t wait to see you in two weeks, my love”. He hung up the phone going to submit his form for approval.

Ana turned in her desk chair and held a finger up to Jack and Gabe indicating that she needed one more minute, “Sounds good baby, I’ll see you in two weeks. Ana bahibik.” She hung up the phone just as Oneida walked into the office and took the last chair, “Commanders, Agent, thank you all for coming. I think our announcement went over well today”.

“I agree,” said Jack, “I think it will be good for moral for everyone to see their loved ones for a little bit, they’ve been working really hard and deserve to have some fun”

“I don’t see why I have to be a part of this,” complained Gabe, “I think we can all agree that I’m not exactly a people”.

“Gabriel,” warned Ana in her mom voice, “Cut it out. Oneida where do we stand on events?”

Oneida reached down into her bag and pulled out a notebook, opening to one of the orange tabs, “Well we have events that you mentioned earlier. I was talking to some of the Blackwatch agents before this and were working on firming up the details for the scavenger hunt and there was talk of either a giant game of hide and seek. I think it would be really nice if as the Commanders you all lead a session, that is assuming we can get Mr. Grumpy over there to cooperate,” she joked, sneaking a look at Gabriel. “If looks could kill,” she muttered under her breath before continuing, “Ana it would be really nice if you could run a session on knitting. Commander Morrison, I was thinking you could do baking, maybe cupcakes or cookies; something the kids could decorate. Commander Reyes is there anything you would like to do?”

The room went silent as all three sets of eyes looked at Gabriel, with a sigh he shook his head, “Well I have this glow in the dark body paint. I was talking to some of my agents before we got here and I was thinking that I could organize this giant game of capture the flag all throughout the base and we could open it up to all off-duty personnel and it would be really fun”.

“Gabe, I didn’t think you had it in you” joked Jack, punching him in the arm, “That’s a great idea”.


	2. And So, It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families start arriving at Watchpoint: Gibraltar

The two weeks before she could see Lena again seemed to have flown by and that is how she found herself in her current situation, she had to be at the airport in two hours and she wasn’t even packed. Grabbing her large suitcase from under the bed she opened it and started looking around the room making a mental list of what she needed to grab. She connected her phone to her speaker, the sound of One Republic filled her ears as she started to pack. She thought back to what Lena had when she called and figured she’d start with the more unusual stuff she would need, “Sorry Oracle, you can’t come with me. I bet Lena would love to see you, but something tells me dogs aren’t exactly welcome at the base” reaching down to scratch behind her ears. An hour later and twenty minutes later she was on her way to the airport and dropped Oracle off at her friend’s.

                Arabella was running late, there was no way around it. She got caught up at work and didn’t notice the time. Thankfully she did a lot of her packing last night, she had to finish her carry on. Running in the door she noticed that Nightwing, her cat, needed to be fed before she took off. Feeding her cat with one hand she used other to grab her travel mug to fill with coffee so it could cool off while she packed. Whooshing into her bed she grabbed her makeup back, toiletry bag, and her sketching stuff and adding it to her carry-on bag. She changed into her comfy traveling outfit and added something nicer to change into before she landed. Checking her purse, she made sure that she had the iPad, phone, headphones, and wallet it. Grabbing her bags, she turned off the lights, grabbed her sunglasses and coffee from the table and headed out the door.

                Emily made it to the airport with minutes to spare. Having done this serval times, she’s gotten to know the crew quite well and was chatting comfortably to them sipping on her wine while they waited for the last person to show up. She heard noises coming from outside and assumed it must be who they were waiting. She was proven correct when a petite blonde girl walked onto the plane, “Hi, I’m Emily” she introduced herself.

                “Oh! You’re Tracer’s girlfriend! Zayra has told me so much about you guys. It’s so nice to meet you, my name is Arabella,” she took a sit across from Emily as they started to take off, “Sorry, I ramble when I get nervous. You see we haven’t told anyone at work yet but they were so nice to so we’re hoping they're nice to me”.

                Emily laughed and handed the poor girl a glass of wine, “It looks like you could use this. I feel like everyone is going to love you, you have this lovely aura of friendliness around you. But you’re right, they were all very nice to me and I’m sure they will be just as nice to you as they were to me,”.

                Arabella took and downed her glass of wine, “Thanks, Emily, I think I needed to hear that. Are we waiting on someone else? Or did you just bring that much stuff?” she joked pointing to the carry-on bag to her left.

                “Oh no, that’s not mine. It belongs to Lilly. She’d Torbjörn oldest. The rest of his family is flying out later, but she’s coming out with us to surprise him. She’s really nice, you’re going to love her”.

                Another redheaded girl walks into the plane, “Well Emily they wouldn’t let me fly the plane, but I tried. Oh,” she said taking notice of the blonde on the other side of the plane, “I’m Lilly and this is Fareeha” she said pointing to the girl beside her.

                Fareeha set her bags down beside the blonde, “Hi Emily, it's nice to see you again”

“Hi Lilly, hi Fareeha, I’m Arabella, it's nice to meet you both. So how long does the flight usually take?”

                “Rough two and half hours, it's not that bad all considered. Plus, it gives us some time to get to know each other and I can answer any questions you have. I remember how nerve racking it was the first time around” replied Emily.

                Once the plane had reached its cruising altitude Fareeha opened another bottle of wine and handed a class to each woman, “So who are you here to see Arabella?” the poor girl seemed so tense, she thought that if she could draw her out a little bit she would be able to help her relax.

                “I’m here to see Zayra, we kind of thought that family week would be a great time for me to meet everyone that she considers family. What about you Fareeha, I know who Emily and Lilly are here for but who are you here for?”

                “My mom. We’re both military so it's not always easy for us to get together as we would like. But that’s what modern technology is here for right?”

                Lily could tell that Fareeha was trying to draw Arabella out and decided to help, “So what is it that you do for a living?”

                Reaching down into her bag she pulled out her sketch book and held it up, “I’m a fashion designer. I also do some marketing work since I went to business school. You know just in case the whole fashion thing didn’t work out”. The three of them laughed, talked and drank wine for the whole flight.

Back at base you could feel the excitement in the air, everyone was excited to see their loved ones and to partake in some of the events being held at base for the occasion, “Attention all personnel. Flagship A will be landing in the main hanger in five minutes. Baggage will be available for pick up there as well.  Thank you.” Oneida flicked off the PA system and watched as Tarcer blinked into the room and Zarya running in behind her. Torbjörn’s family wasn’t due to arrive later today, except for his oldest, but that was supposed to be a surprise. Ana was the last one to walk in with Reinhardt right behind her.

One by one, the girls excited into the hanger and ran to their loved ones. Lilly made her way over to Oneida and the pair embraced before she was told her father was in his lab and she was off. Tracer blinked over to Emily and gave her a kiss, “I’ve missed you, love!”

“I’ve missed you too Lena,” replied the redhead, kissing her again. The lovers were so caught up in each other they failed to notice a similar scene was playing out beside them.

Zayra ran up to Arabella and engulfed her in a giant bear hug, “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Me too baby,” she replied getting spun in a circle.

Fareeha dropped her bag just before her mom gave her a hug. She laughed when she felt Reinhardt’s arms wrap around them, “Hi mom, hi uncle Reinhardt”.

In a different part of the base, Lilly made her way to her father’s lab. She knocked on the door and he turned to look who it was. The next thing she knew she was being tackle hugged by her father, “Lilly! I didn’t think you guys were coming until tonight!”

“Hi, papa! Everyone else is coming later tonight, but I was free now so Oneida thought it would make a nice surprise if I flew out with the girls and surprised you!”

A few hours later Oneida’s voice could be heard over the intercom, “Torbjörn could you please make your way to the hanger. Flagship B has just landed and there are some people who really want to see you”. She stood up in the control room watching a blonde balancing a kid on her hip while trying to keep the others under control. She watched as the door opened and all heads spun towards it. A chorus of “Papa” broke out as Torbjörn stepped into the room and was promptly buried under a mountain of kids.

Laughing to herself, she made her way down to the hanger, “Hi I’m Oneida, you must be Torbjörn’s wife”

“That would be me, my name is Alfhild, and those are my children over there,” she pointed to where they being hugged by their father, “The one with long blonde hair is Molly and Lune is the blonde with braided pigtails in her hair. Then it is the twins Olivia and Julia with the red hair hanging on to Torb’s legs. Oliver is the little blonde boy in suspenders and his younger brother Theodor is standing beside him. Finally, our youngest, William, is right here in my arms”.

The baby reached out for Oneida and she gladly took him into her arms, “So did you guys give all your kids normal names since your guys’ names are so ridiculously hard to say?”

Torbjörn walks up behind her and takes the baby, “Yes, yes we did”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2016/12/template23.jpg?quality=80&strip=all&strip=all   
> That is what I'm basing the kids descriptions off of


End file.
